Jeremy Warner
|7-18| |}} |place_of_birth = Idaho |relatives = Catey Joy Warner (wife) Linus Brian Warner (son) Felix Nicholas Warner (son) Blythe Karen Warner (daughter) |degree = Film |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |twitter = TheJeremyWarner |instagram = warnerjeremy}} Additional information Home state: Idaho LDS mission: Tulsa, Oklahoma Favorite food: Brisket, hamburger, pizza Biggest fear: Senseless violence Favorite school subject: Film Least favorite school subject: Statistics Favorite sketch: Interview with Jeremy compares his role on Studio C to that of former NBA forward Detlef Schrempf. “I’m not the Michael Jordan of this team,” Jeremy says. But he has played a little bit of basketball, including a season-ending breakage of his glasses on a BYU court. Perhaps his biggest sports highlight to date is playing the “trainer” for Scott Sterling. “I ran back and forth from the sidelines to check on Matt (Scott) about 25 times, but you only see me run out there half-way one time,” he says. “My commitment to the run got lost in editing.” But his commitment to facial hair gets lost on nobody. Jeremy’s signature move is his mustache, which he first grew at age 17. (His stache is even on his first BYU Student ID card.) Then he shaved clean to serve an LDS mission and has only shaved once since 2008 — it was October 2009 and he did it for a short film. Now he lets the Studio C hair professionals manicure his manliness. “I can’t even draw a straight line,” he says. “I don’t want to accidentally screw it up. But I do wash it, shampoo it and condition it. I sound like a diva, but I’m not.” Big wins: “When you study the arts, you don’t often get to work in the field. In fact, everyone asks, ‘But what are you going to do for money?’ Studio C is a big win.” Tough losses: “I lost my job the week I graduated. Then my wife got hit by a car driven by a kid on heroin. She was a ballet major, so that was rough. Life is fragile. Every day we’re alive is a victory.” Strangest thing: “I’ve had people say we belong to them now, as if Studio C is a commodity.” Fan talk: “Most of the time people say they know somebody who likes the show, but they rarely say they personally like it. I don’t know how to respond … ‘Thanks for knowing somebody who likes the show?’” Goals for 2015: “I haven’t set goals since I was 20, and the last thing on that list was to have a baby. Did that. Now my goals are maintaining my marriage and being a father. I also want to direct a feature film and have another kid.” Favorite sketches: “Facebook Philanthropist” and “The Truth of Running” Directly speaking: Jeremy directed the “Breaking Bad” parody. Fame game: “People expect us to be funny all the time and be waving our arms back and forth. I’m not like that ever. I am introverted and keep to myself.” Too Many Christmases James Perry and I recorded this together for the holiday season. James wrote the lyrics after we made a joke about having too many Christmases. It was alright. Merry Christmas everyone! Category:Bio Category:Actors Category:Male Category:Featured Cast Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Divine Comedy